Digimon Data Squad 02
by zowater
Summary: It has been six years since the events of Data squad. In the digitalworld a new digimon appeared and began to organize a new regime. Following under him were four mega level digimon that began to take over the digital world. Marcus tried to take them on, but there were a few problems. Now Marcus has started a rebel agianst them, but he needs help- from his old teammates.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas glanced at his desk and sighed. A letter sat in front of Thomas from his sister. Relena had gone back to Austria to spend time with their grandmother and father. She had been gone for a month and he really missed her. But there was nothing he could do about it. He was busy and leaving just to spend time with his sister wouldn't work out. Of course he was left with the feeling of loneliness.

Every time Thomas felt lonely it made him think of his best friend. Thomas opened his drawer and smiled. The black device with bits of dark blue sat abandoned in the drawer. His digivice. It had been useless, but Thomas still carried it with him everywhere he went.

"Master Thomas are you going somewhere?" Thomas looked up and smiled. His butler had come to recognize that when Thomas was going out he would always grab his digivice.

"I'm going out for a run." He put the digivice into his pocket. "I'll be back soon." Thomas didn't wait for anything and headed out. Sometimes this was just what he needed when he felt lonely. He would think back to his times with Gaomon and feel closer to his old friend. He smiled and looked off.

The world around him had changed with the knowledge of digimon. He would often hear people talking about digimon, wondering if they would ever come back to the human world. Thomas often wondered that himself. He also often wondered if he was ever going to see Marcus again. He still couldn't believe that Marcus had decided to go to the digital world. Sometimes though he found himself wondering if he should have done that too, all to be with Gaomon.

A small moan interrupted Thomas's thoughts. He looked over and noticed a woman leaning up against a wall. She had messy long brown hair and wore a black and white jacket zipped up. She looked unconscious. He walked over and got down to her level. "Are you okay?" He rested a hand on her forehead. She had a fever. He froze as he looked down and noticed that there was blood leaking out of her side.

Thomas didn't stop to think. He picked her up and carried her quickly towards his house. It was the closes spot and he knew he had what was needed to take care of her. "Back so soon Master Th-." His butler froze as he noticed the girl.

"Gather my supplies and after can you prepare a room for her?!" Thomas didn't wait for confirmation and moved to set the girl down on a table. He stripped off her jacket and tossed it aside. He would have it washed as soon as he could. He pushed her shirt up a little and froze. There was a large gash on her side, bleeding heavily. He reached out to where his equipment had been set and began to work on stitching up her side. It looked like she had been cut with a large knife.

Thomas drained a cup of water and glanced back towards the room the girl was sleeping in. He had finished stitching her up and gave her some medicine. He would just have to wait for her to wake up to find out what happened. "I just threw her clothes into the washer." Thomas nodded.

"Thank you." Thomas looked down at his digivice. "I guess this is something new and interesting."

"Yes sir."

Thomas sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned back against his chair and was starting to fall asleep. "Excuse me…."

Thomas blinked and looked up seeing the girl. She wore one of his shirts while her things were in the wash. "You're awake!" He jumped up. He was shocked. She was supposed to still be asleep. Her wounds should have kept her in bed for a while. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"How is your wound?" Thomas asked getting up. "Why don't you come sit down and rest."

"You must have been the person who found me and bandaged my wound." She smiled. "Thank you for that. Can you tell me where my shirt and jacket are?"

"I had them threw them in the wash." He smiled. "They had blood all over the side."

"Oh." She looked off. "Thank you again… I hate to ask after everything you've done for me, but can I borrow a phone book?"

"Sure." Thomas got up and grabbed his. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that she wasn't sitting down. He purposely walked over and sat the phone book down on the couch. She nodded and then sat down on the couch to scan through the book. Thomas got up and walked over to get a cup of tea. By the time he returned she had set the book down and was standing up.

"You should sit… That wound was bad. What happened any ways?"

"It was nothing." She looked towards the door. "How long till my clothes are done?"

"That wound wasn't nothing… Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"I have to find someone and deliver a message." The girl looked off. "How long?"

"You need to rest." Thomas frowned. "That wound wasn't small and you still look tired. You shouldn't be going around right now."

"I have to. It's important." She frowned. "It can't wait."

"Why don't you call them and give them the message over the phone?" Thomas held out his phone.

She frowned. "It's not really a conversation for over a phone. I have to meet face to face for this conversation." She sighed. "Even then this is going to be a hard conversation."

"Why don't you call them and have them come here then?" Thomas sighed. "You really shouldn't be leaving right now. Your wound might reopen."

She was silent for a moment. "Fine." She took the phone and dialed a number after looking in the phone book. She was silent for a moment as she waited. "Hello…" She shifted. "Hello, my name is Mira. I know we've never meet but we need to talk." She was silent for a moment. "It's about your son." She flinched slightly. "Yes we can meet up and talk." She was silent. "Hang on a second."

"What is the address for here?" She whispered. Thomas told her. She repeated it into the phone. "Alright, I'll see you soon. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and handed it back to Thomas. "Thank you. He'll be here soon." She looked down at her lap. "I guess I never introduced myself to you. I'm Mira."

He was about to introduce himself when there was a knock at the door. "Hang on." He got up and headed to the door to find Yoshi standing there. "Yoshi?"

"Hey Thomas, I was driving by and wanted to invite you to dinner tonight. The Crier's invited me over for old time's sakes. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure, sounds good." He nodded. "Would you like to come in now?"

"No I've got to get back. Commander Sampson will yell at me if I'm late getting back again."

Thomas nodded.

"Did you say Commander Sampson?" Thomas looked over to see Mira looking at him.

"Uh yeah." Yoshi blinked. "Who are you?"

"Um, would your name happen to be Yoshi?" Mira shifted nervously.

"Yeah." Yoshi blinked shocked. "Do I know you?"

"No." Mira smiled. "I got lucky. My name is Mira." She moved forward and smiled. "I… I know Marcus."

Thomas and Yoshi froze at their old teammates' name. "You know Marcus?!" Yoshi gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira nodded as the two stared at her. "Yes, he's a good friend of mine. He sent me to find some of his old teammates." She looked at Thomas. "Do you happen to be Thomas H. Norstein?"

"How do you know Marcus?! He's been gone for six years."

"I know." Mira said calmly. "I've known him for five of those years. He sent me to find the two of you, his old commander, and his family." Mira looked around the room. "I'm surprised I didn't recognize your or this place right away. Gaomon described so much to me."

"Gaomon." Thomas whispered.

Mira nodded and smiled. "He's doing well and can't wait to see you. Same for Lalamon for you Yoshi."

Both Yoshi and Thomas stared at Mira in shock. "Who are you?" Mira asked.

"My name is Mira. I'm one of the commanders of the digital rebels." She stood up and held out her hand. "It's nice to officially meet the two of you."

Yoshi and Thomas looked at each other and then walked into the house. "Maybe we should sit." Thomas looked at Mira's side. "So you can explain this."

"Alright… But do you mind if we wait till Spencer gets here? I told him I would tell him when he gets here."

"You called Spencer?" Yoshi asked.

Mira nodded. "Marcus asked me to talk to his old team and his family. I figured it would be best to tell Spencer before Sarah, though I do have to talk to her and ask her to make some fried eggs." Mira laughed. "Agumon has been dying to have some of her eggs."

"That sounds like Agumon." Yoshi nodded. Yoshi looked at Mira for a moment. "I've been meaning to ask, is there a reason why you're wearing Thomas' clothes?"

"My clothes are in the wash." Mira said calmly. "Thomas was nice enough to let me borrow his clothes until they are washed. I'm worried they might be stained." Mira sighed. "I really need to get some new clothes while I'm here. Or at least some material to make new clothes."

"How did they get dirty?" Yoshi asked.

"A wound at her side." Thomas looked at Mira. "How is that feeling?"

"It's not too bad. I've had worse wounds than this." Mira touched her side. "I got lucky. It could have been worse if I wasn't careful."

"How did you get wounded anyways?" Thomas frowned. "You didn't tell me when I asked earlier either."

"Sorry about that, but I didn't know what to tell you when I thought you were someone else. It happened when I was traveling from the digital world. A digimon attacked me and injured me. But I got lucky…. I do wish my partner could have come with me, but we were separated." She sighed. "Marcus was the one who was supposed to come, not me. This makes it all the more difficult."

Before Thomas could say anything there was a knock on the door. A moment later his butler let Spencer Damon in. Spencer looked at the three. "Thomas, Yoshi." He looked at Mira. "And you must be Mira."

"You're Spencer Damon." Mira stood up and smiled. "You look a lot like Marcus… Or I guess I should say he looks a lot like you."

"How do you know my son?" Spencer looked at Yoshi and Thomas as if they had answers.

"If you sit down I'll let you know." Mira nodded, sitting down herself. Spencer sat next to Yoshi and nodded for her to explain. "Alright…." Mira took a deep breath. "Six years ago the digital world was thrown into chaos with the death of King _Drasil. Some of the peace was beginning to be fixed when Marcus and Agumon fought together to fix the world. But then a year after that a new digimon showed up and began to bring his own chaos. He started fighting other digimon and try to take control of the digital world." She sighed. "Beelzemon came out of nowhere and no one was able to defeat him. Marcus and Agumon both were almost killed from what I heard. I meet them a year after that._

_ "The two of us began to help each other and started the digimon rebels. We are few in numbers but fight against Beelzemon's forces. But unfortunately we haven't been doing very well." Mira sighed. "That's why we decided to get help from the members of dats. We found a way to open a gate to the human world. Marcus and Agumon were supposed to come through and explain the situation to all of you. Then you were all supposed to come together and help us save the digital world."_

_ "Why were you in the digital world?" Thomas frowned. "How did you get there?"_

_ "I was raised in the digital world. I don't know how I got there. Grizzlymon found me when I was little. He raised me." She looked down and sighed. "I owe a lot to him. Marcus asked me that same thing when we first met. He asked why I choose to stay instead of going back to the human world… It's simple; the digital world is the only home I've ever known. I didn't want to leave my friends."_

_ "You remind me of Keenan." Yoshi whispered. _

_ "I do need to talk to him." Mira nodded. "Marcus said he would probably be the easiest to convince to come and help. Commander Sampson would be the hardest to convince."_

_ "That makes sense." Thomas nodded and looked at Mira. "But how do you plan to get us to the digital world?"_

_ "Marcus said to get help from the Criers. I had a few pointes that will help make it more possible, but I can't do it without them." Mira nodded to herself. _

_ "You're really serious." Yoshi whispered. _

_ "Yes." Spencer nodded. "The digital world is in danger." He nodded. "I guess I'll have to go help my son."_

_ Yoshi looked at Spencer. "What about your family?"_

_ "I can't leave my son." Spencer sighed. "Plus I would like to see BanchoLeomon again."_

_ Yoshi was silent and then nodded. "I'm going too. Lalamon will need me to digivolve." She smiled. "The two of us will help Marcus."_

_ "So will I." Thomas nodded. "I guess we'd better call the others and let them know what is going on and that our help is needed." Thomas stood up. "I'll call the Criers and let them know."_

_ "I'll call Commander Sampson." Yoshi nodded. "Spencer maybe you should call your wife." _

_ "Yeah." Spencer nodded._

_ "Can you ask her to make some fired eggs for Marcus and Agumon?" Mira asked._

_ Spencer laughed. "Of course." He pulled out his phone._

_ "Sir, the clothes are done." Thomas looked over at his butler and nodded. "Will you show Mira to her clothes? Mira afterwards you can come back and we will plan the next step." _

_ Mira nodded and stood up. "Alright then." She nodded and then left. Thomas sighed and pulled up his phone to call the Criers. _


	3. Chapter 3

Mira walked into the front room after having changed back into her own clothes. She found Yoshi and Thomas talking. "Hey, um… do you think you can help me get some new clothes or materials?" Mira looked at her clothes. "There is a stain on the side now, and they are a little old."

"I'll take you shopping." Yoshi nodded.

"I'm kind of out of money." Mira flushed slightly. "Marcus said I could use some of his money so I'll talk to Spencer about that."

"I'll pay for it." Thomas said standing up. "I doubt Marcus has enough to get you enough clothes. You've been in the digital world by yourself for so long, so don't worry it's no problem." He pulled out his wallet.

"You don't have to do that!" Mira gasped and pushed the wallet away.

"Just take the money." Yoshi chuckled. She took the money from Thomas's hand. "We can head out right now and we can be back before everyone gets here."

"Actually we are going to meet at the Crier's house now." Thomas said handing the rest of his money over to Yoshi. "We'll meet you there after your shopping spree."

"Alright. Come on Mira." Yoshi grabbed Mira's hand and lead her outside where her car was. "Don't worry we'll get you some good clothes."

"Just be careful! You're wound could reopen." Thomas called after them.

"I really only need some materials." Mira said as got into the car. "I've been making my clothes for years with materials I've found around the digital world."

"Wow. That's pretty amazing." Yoshi smiled. "They look well made."

Mira smiled. "I've been having to for a long time." Mira looked off. "I had to learn from the beginning. Grizzlymon helped me find stuff to clothe myself."

"I've been wondering." Yoshi looked over slightly as she drove. "Did Grizzlymon name you?"

"Yeah." Mira smiled gently. "When I first came to the digital world Grizzlymon was out walking and looking for some food. He happened to find a little human baby crying lying in the middle of the forest. Most of the digimon around were standing away and watching nervously. Grizzlymon walked up to the baby and decided to pick her up. Lying on the ground next was a small bunny plushy as well. It was a small white bunny with a ribbon tied around its neck. Attached to the ribbon was a name tag that said 'Mira.'

"Grizzlymon decided to take in the small human child and raised her, calling her after the name of the bunny."

"And that little girl was you." Yoshi smiled.

"Yeah." Mira smiled. "I still have the bunny too."

"Does the bunny have your real name or families name on it?" Yoshi asked.

"No. The only word on the bunny is 'Mira.'" Mira chuckled. "But that's all I ever needed, a name."

After buying a few new outfits and some materials for other outfits Yoshi drove them towards a house out in the middle of nowhere. They pulled up and Yoshi parked the car. "Is this where the Criers live?" Mira asked as she climbed out of the car, holding a bag in her arms.

"Yeah." Yoshi headed up the path and knocked on the door.

A young man with blue hair opened the door. "Hey Yoshi. So this is Mira?" He looked over at Mira and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Keenan."

"Mira." She took his hand and smiled.

"Come on in, everyone else is here already." He moved out of the way and let them enter. "Everyone is out back."

"Keenan!" A little seven year old girl came running up and hugged Keenan. "Hi Yoshi!" The little girl smiled.

"Who's this?" Mira looked down. "Marcus told me about Keenan, but not about a little girl."

"This is Ruka, my sister." Keenan patted the girl on the head. "Go let mom and dad know Yoshi is here."

"Alright." Ruka smiled and then ran away.

"Come on out." Keenan led the way out towards the backyard. A woman with blue hair and a man with brown hair were talking to Ruka. They weren't the only ones in the yard. A tall man with dark hair stood talking with Spencer and a woman with long brown hair. A young girl stood next to the three. The younger girl looked a lot like the woman.

Spencer turned around and waved. "Hello Yoshi, Mira. I would like to introduce you to my wife Sarah and my daughter Kristy."

"Of course!" Mira clapped her hands and smiled. "Why didn't I see it before?! Marcus' description should have given you away."

"You've really seen my big brother!" Kristy rushed forward and smiled happily. "How is he?!"

"He was doing well when I saw him. He and Augumon were dying for some fried eggs when I last saw them."

"Oh! I did make some." Sarah smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Spencer smiled. "This is Richard Sampson, the former commander of the DATS team."

"Nice to meet you." Mira looked at Sampson and smiled. "Kudamon wanted me to let you know he hopes to see you again. He's been waiting to rest on your shoulder again."

Sampson smiled and nodded. "I'll be happy to see him again as well."

"So you do plan on going as well." Spencer looked at Sampson. "I'm glad I'll have your help as well."

"Marcus needs us." Sampson nodded.

"We can open the portal." The brown haired man walked up. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Mira nodded. "Let's all gather up then." She looked around. "So who has decided to come?"

"I'll be coming of course." Spencer said. Sampson and Yoshi nodded as well.

"I'm going." Thomas looked over.

"So am I." Keenan said suddenly.

"WHAT?!" The blue haired woman gasped and covered her mouth. "Keenan!"

"I want to go help Marcus… and I want to see Falcomon again." He looked down. "I'm sorry but I want to go."

"…Let him go." Keenan's father said resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Our son will be fine."

"But-."

"Let him go." Keenan's father nodded to his son. "Return soon."

Kennan nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can mom."

"Um… I want to go too." Kristy looked at her parents. "I want to see Biyomon, Marcus, and Augumon again."

"No." Spencer frowned. "The digital world is dangerous I don't want you going."

"Actually." Sarah rested a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I want to go as well. He's our son I want to help him too."

The couple looked at each other and finally Spencer sighed. "Alright. Then I guess we should get going."

Keenan's dad nodded and led everyone towards the portal's spot. "Here we go." He walked over to the computer and started typing. A minute later a portal opened.

Mira smiled. "Here we are." She looked at Keenan's dad. "Did you put in the right coordinates I gave you?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Right, let's go." Mira stepped into the portal. The others followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mira looked out at the digital world with a small smile on her face. "Okay let's go." She ordered and started walking.

"Hang on." Thomas stepped forward. "Do you know where Marcus is?" She hasn't been here for a whole day at least.

"Of course I know where he is." Nira chuckled. "Our base of operation is just around the corner up ahead. And if they had to abandon that while I was gone then we should be able to catch up to them by the end of the day."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked. He shifted the back pack he carried. "Are we going to have to walk far?"

"That depends." Mira sighed. "We have one base at a time but we have other possible bases planned out in case our current base gets discovered. We would rather not have the generals discover our base, but it has happened before." Her expression turned serious. "Actually it would be best since we don't have any digimon with us that we all stay quiet and stick to the shadows of the mountain." She pointed to the large mountain next to them. "That way we can hide if a digimon spy comes by."

"Why couldn't you just have us go straight into the base, you know the coordinates?" Kennan asked.

Obviously it wouldn't be that easy. Thomas thought to himself.

"If we did that then for one it would alert our enemies where we are if they were looking into it, and secondly we have special protection properties set up making it impossible to transfer straight into our base." Nira chuckled. "You will understand when we get there... For now follow me." She moved closer to the wall, pressing herself against the wall as she walked.

Commander Sampson followed, after him the Damon family followed. Thomas brought up the end of the train with Keenan and Yoshi in front of him. Thomas found himself wondering how much Marcus had changed. It had been six years since he had last seen the hot headed teen, who was now an adult, and his equally hot headed partner Agumon. He also couldn't wait to see his own partner Gaomon. Thomas squeezed his digivice and smiled slightly. The last six years had been hard.

"Stop!" Mira whispered harshly and they all squeezed closer to the wall as a shadow was cast on the ground in front of her. A digimon was coming and if it was an enemy they would be dead.

A frog like digimon with a horn on its head came into their line of sight. It moved past them each in turn. Thomas felt relief, but then horror as Mira moved out of the shadow and tackled the digimon. It looked to be a rookie digimon but still she was just a human, and injured, there was no way she could take it down on her own.

"Betamon you foul." Mira said picking up the digimon and then dropping it on its back. It scrambled to get right side up, and by the time it was Mira had taken a couple steps back and folded her arms over her chest. Thomas and the others were all tense, ready for a fight.

"M-Mira?" The digimon, Betamon, gasped. "You are back!"

Mira nodded. "And you were wide opened for an ambush, you need to be more vigilant if you are on patrol."

Thomas relaxed as Betamon looked at the ground. "I'm sorry... I just thought everything would be fine since Patamon was just out here an hour ago."

"You always need to be wary and cautious." Mira nodded to herself. "If I had been the enemy you would be gone now and the base would be in danger."

"You are right." Betamon looked up at the rest of them. "Are these the heroes General Marcus has talked about?"

"General?" Yoshi asked at the same time Mira started talking.

"Yes, but you'll have to wait to talk to them until you get back from patrol. And remember to be more cautious and observant this time."

"Got it!" Betamon nodded and turned heading off, but he moved into the shadows and moved slower.

"In going to have to go over the procedures for patrol again." Mira sighed shaking her head. She looked at the rest of them. "Come on, we are almost there." She moved back into the a shadows, probably to be cautious of flying digimon, and continued leading the way. About ten minutes later they arrived at a large open field.

"Do you expect us to run across the field, putting everyone in danger?" Spencer asked moving in front of Kristy protectively.

"Of course not." Mira laughed and walked over to the end of the mountain and knocked her hand on the wall. "Hey anyone have fried eggs?" She said and stepped back. Nothing happened and Mira frowned. She slammed her fist against the wall again. "Hey! Someone open the stupid door or you are dead!"

"Mira-." Sampson stepped forward but was interrupted as a door in the wall opened.

"Sorry!" A frog digimon with a horn wrapped around its neck gasped. "We were in shift cha- MIRA!" It cried out in surprise.

"Come on in everyone." Mira said walking through the door into a dark stone hallway. "Careful with your footing." She cautioned.

The hallway turned dark for a moment as the door closed behind Thomas but then was dimly lit by torches on the wall. Mira led them down the hall for a minute before opening another door, into bright sunlight.

Thomas heard gasps from the others as they walked out and he soon found out why. The base was located in the what had seemed empty field and was full of digimon moving about and talking. "How?" Thomas asked.

"One of the digimon, Wizardmon, has a barrier set up that makes this place invisible and sound proof to the outside world.

"This is amazing." Yoshi said looking around.

"MIRA!" A herd of baby digimon came running towards them and jumped at Mira, none of them making it higher than her waist as they surrounded her. "YOURE BACK! YOURE BACK!" They chanted.

"Hey guys." Mira laughed. "Calm down! Calm down!" It took a minute, meanwhile drawing the attention of all the digimon around them. They all moved closer. Thomas felt uncomfortable, it had been a long time since he had been surrounded by digimon and the last time hadn't been on friendly terms while fighting the royal knights and their underlings.

"Are these them?!" A digimon voice called out.

Mira looked out. "Yes, these are our allies and the old members of DATS. But I need everyone to go back to their jobs while I take them to talk to Marcus, does anyone know where he is?"

"General Marcus is in his tent." One of the baby digimon said, still jumping.

"Thank you Tanemon." Mira held out her hand and the baby stopped jumping. "I have an important mission for you little ones. I want you to go spread the world that the humans are here, okay. If anyone asks where they are tell them where we are heading. Got it?"

"GOT IT!" The babies all yelled and then took off running in different directions.

"Why did you tell them to say that? Don't most digimon hate humans?" Kristy asked.

"Not anymore, Marcus and I have helped change their impression of humans, as for why I'm hoping they will come across your digimon partners and let them know where we are."

"You mean Lalamon and the others?" Yoshi asked.

Mira nodded. "Come on, I'm sure they will be meeting us there." Mira started walking and they all followed.

"Mira are you sure that no one will be able to find us here?" Spencer asked. "If digimon came from the ground-."

"That's part of why we have patrols. If a digimon is coming this way we have enough warning to move everything and hide inside the mountain until they pass." Mira smiled. "We've been using this base for a month now and we haven't had any problems so far."

Spencer nodded looking satisfied. "I guess I was just worried about Marcus choosing a base location, that isn't his strong point."

Mira laughed. "Don't worry Marcus never chooses our base. We leave that up to Bancholeomon and Kudamon."

Both Spencer and Commander Sampson froze hearing their partners names.

"So are all our digimon here?" Kristy asked. Before Mira could answer a loud voice called out.

"KRISTY!" A pink bird digimon came straight at them and wrapped his wings around Kristy.

"Biyomon!" Kristy hugged the digimon back. "Biyomon your here!"

Mira smiled. "Yes all your digimon are here, now come on."

Thomas watched as the two talked happily while they walked to what seemed to be the middle of the base. A large tent was set up and Mira walked up to the door. "Hey Marcus!" She yelled as she walked in. They all followed and Thomas froze. He expected Marcus to look the same, maybe a little taller, but what he found wasn't what he expected.

Marcus was taller and he wore a similar outfit from six years ago. Marcus had scars down his arms and his chin was covered in scruff showing his age. Agumon stood next to him "Mira!"Marcus yelled looking stood there amazed at his transformation.


	5. Chapter 5

Mira watched as Spencer hugged his son tightly. "Look at you! You've grown!" He laughed. "How's e you been son?"

"Doing good." He laughed. He turned serious. "But thanks for coming." Marcus pulled away from his dad. "Thank you ev- HEY!" He spun to Mira. "What were you thinking?! Why are my mom and sister here?!"

"Sarah!" Agumon cheered.

"They choose to come." Mira shrugged. "Talk to them."

"Dad!" Marcus spun to face his father. "Are you crazy?!"

Spencer sighed. "They haven't seen you for six years what did you expect?!"

"Plus I have a partner too!" Kristy hugged Biyomon. "I have a right to be here!"

"And we thought you might want some fried eggs." Sarah laughed.

"Yeah!" Agumon cheered.

Marcus sighed in annoyance. "Fine... Well we might as well get this meeting started." He looked at the map that sat in the only table in the tent.

"We should sit down if we are going to talk seriously." Thomas suggested. Mira glanced at him. She was sure he was worried about her. Not that he didn't have a good reason, but he had no right to worry. Mira had to remain in control so she didn't tofu her side. She was sure the wound had reopen while they had been walking. But there was no way she was telling any of them that. Not when there was so much to do.

"Good idea." Marcus nodded and they sat down. Mira took a seat showing none of her relief. There were no chairs so everyone was sitting on the ground and Marcus spread the map out in between them all. "So I guess first we should explain what has been happening. I guess it really started sometime after the gate closed. A new digimon started attacking and causing troubles." He frowned. "From what we know his name is Beelzemon. He is amazingly strong… Even I had trouble battling against them." He sighed. "I might have been able to… But he had back up."

"He has four digimon who are almost as strong as him that work under him. The generals are strong and we've tried to battle against them, but any time we try the others come to back them up." Mira cut in. "That's why we wanted your help. We think we will be able to take them down if we divide and take them on all at once just in different areas."

Marcus cut back in. "We have their areas mapped out here." He pointed to the map. "We also have information about them. Hey Kudamon you're better at this why don't you explain?"

Kudamon sighed from Sampson's next. "There are four generals. The first one is Puppetmon. He is a mega level digimon that is a doll type. He is a virus type digimon. He's got a pitch black element attribute. The second general is Machinedramon. He is also a mega level digimon and as his name states he is a machine type. He's a virus as well as has a steel element attribute. The third general is MetalSeadramon. He is a mega level cyborg digimon. He is a data attribute and water element attribute. The final general is Piedmon. He is a virus type and a demon man digimon. He has a pitch black elemental attribute and is a virus type as well."

"Ugh. That's all annoying." Agumon groaned. "I would rather have some fried eggs! Sarah please!"

"After the meeting." Marcus said calmly. "Kudamon is going to explain what that means."

Kudamon sighed shaking his head. "I guess I should start with explaining what some of that means. There are multiple elements that are each strong against one another. I think the key to these fights is choosing elements that match."

"I guess that means we need to know our own elements right?" Thomas said relaxing.

"ShineGreymon and Banchouleomon are both fire. Rosemon is wood. MirageGaogamon and Ravemon are both wind. I am a light type. Tsunomon I believe would be ice if he could get to the mega level."

"So how does that match up against our enemies."

"It means ShineGreymon and Banchouleomon should not fight against MetalSeadramon. As for the rest it would be best to give them the best chance of fighting."

"I've already decided I'm taking on Beelzemon." Marcus frowned. "He is the leader so it's best I take him on."

Agumon nodded. "We can do it."

"Very well." Kudamon nodded. "You two should be fine on your own… The two of you have gotten stronger, but the others… Even myself I don't think we will be able to take on the generals at our levels." He looked down a little.

"So we need teams." Mira nodded. "I guess first we should decide who is able to fight. I will fight."

"I will be on your team." Thomas said, surprising Mira. "If you aren't careful your wound can reopen, it's best you have a doctor with you."

"Wound?" Marcus stood up. "What is he talking about?"

Mira sighed. She really didn't want Marcus to know. "It was just a small wound. I'm fine, but I appreciate the concern Thomas and I will accept it." She decided agreeing would drop the subject.

"What about me?" Keenan stood up. "I will fight."

"We should go against Puppetmon." Falcomon said nodding. "I've seen him fight before and think we can go against him."

"I'll fight with you two as well. Right Biyomon." Kristy grinned.

"No!" Marcus frowned. "Kristy you will stay back at base with mom."

"You can't stop me." Kristy frowned. "Plus I'm not letting Kennan fight by himself." She reached forward and grabbed his hand. "So I'll fight by his side."

"HUH!?" Marcus stared between the two. "What is going on!?"

"Oh Marcus calm down." Spencer laughed. "Kristy has grown up in the last six years, you can't shelter her anymore."

Marcus didn't look happy, but Sarah stopped him. "Promise me you'll be careful." She looked at her daughter.

"Don't worry Sarah I'll protect Kristy." Kennan grinned. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"I guess that leaves you and me Chief." Yoshi looked towards Sampson. "We each take one?"

"You two should take MetalSeadramon." Spencer said calmly. "Bancholeomon and I will take on."

"Spencer!" Sarah grabbed his arm. "Alone?!"

"The two of us fight side by side." Bacnholeomon smiled. "Don't worry about us Sarah, we are strong enough."

"So he teams have been made." Marcus nodded. Then let's call it a meeting and have some food."

"If so I'm going to get some sleep." Mira stood up. "It has been a long couple days and I would like to sleep in my actual bed." She picked up Tsunomon. "Goodnight everyone."

"Mira." Thomas followed her as she walked out of the tent, over hearing Marcus questioning Kennan.

"Goamon can show you to where you will be sleeping." Mira said calmly. "Go get some rest."

"Your wound?"

"I told you it was fine." Mira laughed. "Don't worry." She waved her hand and then started walking. "Goodnight." She didn't wait for him to say anything else.

"Mira?" Tsunomon asked once they arrived back at their room. She sat down and slowly rolled up her shirt and flinched. Her wound was bleeding again. "Thomas was right!"

"It will be fine." She sighed and started to rebandage her wound with her own stash of medical supplies. "I just need to rest… And I can worry about it after the battle… So promise me Tsunomon… PRomise."

"OKay… But promise you won't over do it."

"I promise." Mira smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Now let's get some sleep… It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Tsunomon sighed and curled up on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas walked out of his tent and looked around. It was strange to watch all the digimon walking around without even looking at him twice. "Sir?" Goamon asked walking out behind him.

"Nothing, come on." He started walking towards the main tent. To his surprise Sarah was already there setting a table. "Good morning Sarah."

"Oh good morning Thomas." Sarah laughed. "Breakfast is almost ready. Spencer and Marcus are talking in the tent."

"Thank you." He slipped in to find the father and son sitting and talking. "Morning."

"Oh hey." Marcus looked over. Spencer went silent and Thomas felt a little bad for interrupting the father-son conversation. It made him think of his own father. His dad knew he was here but they really hadn't talked about it. He wondered how his father felt about him just leaving.

"Did you sleep well?" Spencer smiled. "It must feel strange to sleep in the digital world."

"A little yes. I think I'm more surprised by how the digimon are treating me."

"After Kurata we thought digimon would always hate humans but thanks to Boss and Mira there is no problem." Agumon laughed. "Because Boss is the best and Mira is pretty awesome too."

"Speaking of Mira, Thomas please keep an eye on her. She keeps her troubles to herself."

"I figured that." Thomas nodded.

"She seems like a stubborn girl." Spencer smiled. "Tell me Marcus, are the two of you dating?"

"We haven't exactly had time to even think about that." Marcus frowned. "I mean I'll admit I've thought about it before but we have been too busy to even talk about those kinds of things."

"Plus boss doesn't want to make things awkward if she turns him down." Agumon laughed. Spencer laughed as well.

"What's going on in here?" They looked over as Mira, Yoshi, Lalamon and a blue dog with four arms and a horn walked in.

"Seems like they are making fun of Marcus." The blue dog with a horn laughed.

"I want in on this then." Mira laughed.

"It's nothing." Marcus frowned. "Did you run into anyone on your way?"

"Sampson is on his way and Kristy and Kennan are helping your mom." Mira sat down and smiled. "Morning Thomas, I would like to officially introduce you to my partner. This is Gabumon."

"Nice to meet you." Gabumon nodded.

"Hello." Thomas responded.

"Do we have our plans set out?" Mira asked.

"Breakfast first!" Agumon whined. "I want some fried eggs."

"You'd think he was going through fried egg withdrawal." Mira laughed.

"Breakfast is ready." Sarah poked her head in. "Come on out."

Thomas watched as the rest of the Damon family rushed out with Mira and Yoshi following a little slower behind before he headed out.

A large table was set in the middle of the area with all the old and new members of DATS sitting and talking. It was strange to think of them all as DATS after all this time but it was the best thing to call themselves.

Thomas sat next to Yoshi and Kristy. Keenan and Kristy were happily talking to each other. The two of them had become so close. He noticed Marcus watching Kristy and thought of his own sister, Relena. She was probably worrying about her right now. Two years ago she had moved in with him but for the last month she had gone back to their dad's. He had called her up and told her to cancel her flight back because he wasn't sure when he would be home. He wished he could have seen her before he left.

"Are you okay Thomas?" Mira asked looking over at him. "You look distracted."

"I'm fine." He smiled. "Just thinking about my own family."

"I'm sure you'll see them again." Mira smiled and then took a bite of her food.

"What about you?" Thomas asked quietly. "Have your ever thought about finding your family back in the human world?"

"No, why would I?" She shrugged. "I was just an infant when I first came here. The only family I ever knew has been here. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't know where to start." Mira chuckled. "There is no real point to me thinking about that."

"I'm sure someone could figure something out." Sampson said looking at her. "You could find them."

"I don't want to." She shrugged. "Now then, I think it's time we discuss the plans. As soon as this is over we need to separate."

"We already decided the groups yesterday." Gabumon spoke up. "We should just set out once everyone's done eating. Those who finish first set out first." Gabumon looked at Mira. "We need to set out as soon as possible."

"But how will you all keep in contact?" Sarah asked sounding concerned. "If something happens!"

"Thought the digivices." Spencer laughed. "Here Mira." He pulled a digivice out of his pocket and passed it to her. "I worked on this last night. I figured you should have one. I also touched up Marcus'. All of the digivices will be able to work as a phone with each other. You just have to choose who you want to contact." He clicked on a button on his own digivice and showed how it had a list of their names. "That way we can all keep in contact."

"Great idea dad." Marcus laughed. "Okay." He finished his food. "Let's go Agumon! I'm ready to beat that Beelzemon!"

"We should go too." Spencer stood up. "Come on BanchoLeomon."

"Be careful Sarah." BanchoLeomon nodded.

"You both as well."

"Thomas?" Mira asked him as the others. "Shall we set off?"

Thomas looked at his plate. The food was half finished. He nodded and stood up. "Alright lets go." He nodded. "Gaomon."

"Sir yes Sir." Goamon nodded.

"Alright see everyone." Mira waved her hand and started walking. "Come on Gabumon."

"I'm coming." Gabumon ran after her.

"Wait a minute!" Sarah called out. "I've made boxed lunches for everyone." She passed out boxes to everyone. "Be careful and return."

"We will be." Kristy smiled. "Come on!" She started running.

Thomas watched as everyone started leaving and looked at Mira. She was the only one who didn't seem that excited. "Mira?"

"We have to defeat them…. All of us…" She nodded. "We have to… Come on Thomas." She started walking and Thomas sighed before following. She was going to get herself killed if she wasn't careful.


	7. Chapter 7

Marcus looked down at the valley where Beelzemon stood commanding a large squad of Ogremon. They were loading a makeshift boat with boxes. The boat was held in place by a squad of Gomamon.

"Boss." Agumon whispered. "What do you think is in those?"

"No idea." Marcus whispered. "But once we beat Beelzemon we can check."

"Right." Agumon grinned. "Let's go kick his butt!"

"Yeah." Marcus grinned as he slammed a fist to his palm. "Let's finish off Beelzemon before the others and show them up!" The two of them jumped over the bolder they were hiding behind and slid down into the valley. "Hey Beelzemon!"

THe strong digimon looked at Marcus and frowned. "Deal with this nuisance." He waved a hand dismissively. A group of Ogremon set down their boxes and charged towards Marcus.

"Let's do this!" Marcus and Agumon both punched an Ogremon together. His fist lit up with his orange data stream. "Come on buddy!" He slammed his fist down on the digivice.

"Agumon digivolve to… Shinegreymon!" Shinegreymon held out one hand while knocking aside the rest of the Ogremon with his other. Marcus climbed onto the hand and was lifted to Shinegreymon's shoulder.

"Ready Boss?" Shinegreymon's deep voice asked.

"Let's take this guy down!" Marcus grinned. He clung to his partner as they flew towards Beelzemon. He didn't look dismissive anymore.

"Nusicane." Beelzemon held up his gun. "Double Impact!" He started shooting at them.

"Hang on Boss!" Shinegreymon moved to the side avoiding the bullets and still trying to get closer.

"Don't back down!" Marcus yelled while balling his hand into a fist. "We're not going down!"

"Right! Shining Blast!" Shinegreymon yelled as his attack hit Beelzemon. "Did I get him?"

Marcus looked at the smoke cloud. "I thin-."

He was interrupted as Beelzemon flew out of the smoke and grabbed Shinegreymon's wing and started to push them towards the ground. Marcus held on tightly and watched as Beelzemon held up his gun. "Shinegreymon!"

A large hand came up and wrapped around Marcus as the gun went off and they hit the ground.

Marcus tensed. "Shinegreymon?!"

"I'm alright Boss." Shinegreymon groaned as his hand opened a little, just enough for Marcus to see his partner.

Marcus looked up to see Beelzemon hovering and smirked up in the air. "He's gloating." Marcus growled. "Shinegreymon!"

"I'm not giving up!" Shinegreymon stood up.

"Not giving up?" Beelzemon laughed.

"NEVER!" Marcus and Shinegreymon elled together as Shinegreymon shot upwards back into the fight.

Marcus hung on while the two exchanged blows and attacks. The mid air fight was pretty even but Marcus felt useless. He missed the days of fighting smaller digimon with his fists, Agumon at his side. He didn't feel over powered, he felt small.

There! Marcus saw an opening and pushed off Shinegreymon's shoulder and slammed his fist straight into Beelzemon's face. Then he started to fall.

"BOSS!" Shinegreymon's hand reached out and caught him.

Marcus held out his fist, which was flowing again. "No more holding back!"  
Shinegreymon grinned. "Burst Mode!"

"Right!" Marcus slammed his fist down. A light burst around Shinegreymon as he changed into Burst mode and grew stronger. "Shinegreymon Burst Mode!"

"Let's get him!" Marcus pumped his fist in the war. "He stands no chance now!"

"Right Boss!" Shinegreymon charged. "Corona Blaze Sword!" He swung his sword at Beelzemon.

Marcus grinned as Beelzemon began to back off slightly. He was no longer smiling. For the next several minutes Marcus watched from his partner's shoulder as Beelzemon faltered. He's not so powerful now that his friends can't come to his aid. This war will be over soon and then the digital world will be great again. He thought of his mom, dad, and sister. But I can go home now too?

Right as Marcus began to think about them a bright light surrounded Beelzemon. Marcus saw the dark digimon smile and then he was falling. He looked to his side and saw Agumon falling next to him.

What just happened? And then he hit the water.

Beelzemon smirked down at the river. Foolish Human you truly thought you could beat me? There is a reason why I am the leader of these digimon. I am a demon lord! He laughed.

"M-my lord." One of the Ogremon called up to him. "T-the boat is loaded."

Beelzemon landed by the boat and opened one of the boxes. Stone tablets filled the many boxes. Digi code covered the tablets. "Good." He closed the box. "Take them to the lab. And be wary if any of them break you will all suffer."

"Y-yes my lord." The Ogremon scrambled away from him.

"We are so close." Beelzemon laughed. "So close." He spread his wings and took off, not giving another thought to the cocky human and his digimon partner.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yoshi." Sampson whispered as they inched along a cliff wall. The sea around them splashed against the cliff side. "Are you sure he is near here?" He glanced down at the water below them.

"Lalamon said that he's in the bay but if we come from any other direction he will see us from a distance."

"This is the best method." Kudamon said from Sampson's neck.

The old commander didn't look very satisfied. But that might have been because he could only just barely inch along the path. Yoshi was having some difficulty but not as much as Sampson.

"You're almost there!" Lalamon called out from the end of the cliff path. Or at least the turning point. Lalamon had said that it widened around the bend but she hadn't said how much. Yoshi gripped the wall slightly as she inched around. And she found Lalamon was correct. The path widened enough that Yoshi didn't have to cling to the wall. In fact she had enough space to standing straight and walk normally.

Sampson followed her and seemed to relax slightly. He followed her a little faster this time. Yoshi hurried up as well now that the pathway was a little more open. She inched along until she was able to see the bay. A large beach area surrounded it and MetalSeadramon rested in the bay ordering a bunch of digimon around. They were building something.

"How horrible." Yoshi whispered. "Those poor digimon."

"What are they building?" Sampson asked.

"From what we have researched it seems like they are building some kind of device. We are not sure what it is used for but it has some kind of computer like system. The last time we tried to sneak someone in the investigation they were destroyed as soon as MetalSeadramon realized what they were doing." Kudamon said.

"We need to find out." Sampson frowned.

"Sampson." Yoshi whispered. "I'll distract MetalSeadramon. You and Kudamon go investigate what that machine is."

"Will you be alright?" Sampson frowned.

"I'll be fine." Yoshi held up her digivice. "Don't worry about me. Focus on learning what that machine is and getting the captive digimon away."

Sampson frowned and Yoshi tensed. She was sure he wasn't used to someone else taking the lead. He had been her boss for years. "Very well." He nodded. "Be careful."

"You don't have to tell me." She grinned and then slowly slid down the path towards the forested area at the edge of the beach. "Lalamon." She whispered and gripped her digivice.

"I'm ready." Lalmon nodded.

Yoshi pulled out her digivice and her pink data stream formed around her hand. "Let's go." She slid her hand over the sensor in the digivice allowing Lalmon to digivolve.

"Lalamon digivolve to…. Rosemon!" As soon as her digivolution stabilized Rosemon shot out of the trees and shot towards MetalSeadramon.

"Oh look at the little bug." MetalSeadramon laughed. All the digimon around them scattered as the sea dragon rose up.

"This is the end of your reign of terror." Rosemon said. "Ivy Hug!" Rosemon yelled out and ivy rose from the ground and wrapped around MetalSeadramon.

"Do you really think that can handle me?" MetalSeadramon laughed. "River of Power!" A blast shot out and barely avoided Rosemon as she moved to the side.

Yoshi came out slightly and watched as Rosemon moved so that MetalSeadramon's attention was moved away from the device. "Rose Spear!"

And the fight began. Rosemon was a lot smaller than MetalSeadramon but she was also faster. She was easily able to dodge around MetalSeadramon's head. But he also was able to cover a larger field of range. Suddenly MetalSeadramon moved faster than expected and wrapped Rosemon up.

"ROSEMON!" Yoshi yelled out. "NO!"

"Inferno Frost!" An arrow of light shot out and nailed MetalSeadramon's body. Kentaurosmon came galloping towards them as Rosemon slipped out of MetalSeadramon's grip. "Are you alright Rosemon?"

"I'm fine." She flew up. "Thanks for the backup."

"I see you have another one." MetalSeadramon didn't look concerned at all. "Not that it means much."

"Two megas against one." Rosemon said. "The math says you stand no chance."

"Yes it does." MetalSeadramon laughed. "But you are missing one key detail." His tail glowed and then swiped and slammed Rosemon towards the ground.

"Rosemon!" Yoshi rushed to her partner's side. Lalmon laid there in a daze. "Are you okay?!"

"Yoshi…" Lalamon gasped.

"Yoshi!"

Yoshi looked up as Sampson moved in front of her. Kentaurosmon moved behind him at the same time MetalSeadramon called out.

"RIVER OF POWER!"

Yoshi wrapped her arms around Lalamon as she felt the blast hit and then there was darkness and pain. Then more darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Kristy looked over at Keenan and then back at the horror below them. Digimon fighting digimon. And most of them were rookies or in-training digimon. "This is horrible."

Keenan glared towards the digimon controlling all the chaos- Puppetmon. The small overpowered digimon was sitting on a throne watching the digimon fight each other. And he was laughing. "We need to put a stop to this!"

"Do you think we can handle him on our own?" Kristy whispered. "He is a mega."

"And we can get to the mega level." Keenan looked at Falcomon. "Ready partner?"

"Let's go Keenan." Falcomon nodded and stood up.

Keenan nodded and pulled out his digivice. "Let's go!" A purple data stream glowed around him.

"Ready Kristy?" Biyomon asked.

Kristy nodded and an orange data stream swirled around her. Both her and Keenan hit their digivices at the same time.

"Falcomon digivolve to…. Ravemon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to… Garudamon!"

"Let's go!" Ravemon grinned and flew down towards the fighting digimon. "Enough!" He yelled. "Celestial Blade!" Ravemon landed and slammed his blade into the ground. Violet lightning shot down and hit the chains that kept the small digimon in place.

"Run." Kristy called as she ran out and looked over the digimon. "Get out of here!"

The little digimon started to run towards the forest. "Now that wasn't nice." Puppetmon climbed off his throne. "Who are you people?" He eyed Kristy and Keenan. "I thought there was only two humans in the digital world… And you're not them."

"How could you make digimon fight each other like that?" Kristy frowned. "It's cruel."

"It's funny." Puppetmon laughed.

"He loves cruelty." Garudamon moved in front of Krisy. "That is why he is one of the digimon controlling the digital world right now."

"So you want to stop my fun?" Puppetmon frowned. "I don't like that idea!" He held up his hammer. "Puppet Pummel!"

Kristy watched as the three digimon fought, Ravemon and Garudamon vs. Puppetmon. It seemed pretty evenly matched but there was something bugging Kristy…. Puppetmon… He didn't look like he was worried at all.

"Keenan!" Kristy rushed over to her friend's side. "Something doesn't seem right!"

"What do you mean?" Keenan glanced at her. "We're winning. That was the plan."

"I know but…" Kristy looked back at the fight. "Hang on… Garudamon!" She yelled out, but it was too late. Puppet string was wrapped around Garudamon's arm. And Garudamon suddenly hit Ravemon.

"Did you really think I needed those chains to keep those digimon here? And it doesn't matter that you freed them momentarily. I will hunt them all down." Puppetmon laughed. "But first I'm going to turn you into my toys."

Ravemon suddenly hit Garudamon back. The two began to fight with no real care for their own safety. Kristy and Keenan had to dive for cover as a tree fell towards them.

"Are you okay?" Keenan hurried over to Kristy.

"I'm fine." She nodded and watched as the battle continued. Garudamon was getting hurt… badly. "What do we do?!"

"I don't know." Keenan frowned. "RAVEMON YOU NEED TO BREAK THE STRING!"

"TRYING!" Ravemon yelled.

"None of that now." Puppetmon laughed. He waved his hand and Garudamon hit Ravemon. The blast seemed to be strong enough for Ravemon to dedigivolve down to Falcomon. Puppetmon started laughing. "Destory him!" He laughed and Garudamon moved towards Falcomon.

"No!" Keenan yelled.

"GARUDAMON!" Kristy cried out. Her data stream swirled around her. Kristy gasped in shock and then slammed her hand down on her digivice.

Garduamon glowed and then changed into his mega form. A golden colored phoenix wearing a helmet. "Hououmon." The strings around him snapped.

"Hououmon!" Kristy yelled. "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

The large bird quickly scooped Keenan, Falcomon and Kristy in his talons. She clung tightly as he flew away from the laughing puppet. Kristy looked at Keenan as he fussed over Falcomon. What are we going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

"What is he doing?" Spencer whispered as he crouched behind a tree. BanchoLeomon stood above him trying his hardest to stay hidden. The two of them were watching as Machinedramon worked on putting together some kind of machine. It looked like a tall tower with a panel that was large enough for Machinedramon to operate.

"I have no idea. Most of the general's actions make no sense to us."

Spencer nodded and reached his hand up. BacnhoLeomon took it and helped Spencer up to his feet. "I'm getting too old for this." Spencer sighed.

BanchoLeomon smiled. "Best not let Marcus hear you say that." The two old friends smiled for a brief moment before turning back to the larger machine digimon.

"Machinedramon do you know anything about him?"

"Nothing useful." BanchoLeomon sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to take charge and go attack." Spencer held up his fist. "What do you say old friend?" A data stream formed around his hand.

BanchoLeomon nodded. "Burst mode!" The two went out full swing right away. "BURNING BANCHO PUNCH!" BanchoLeomon charged at Machinedramon.

The large digimon wasn't able to dodge and went flying. He grumbled weakly and slowly stood up. "Interesting…" He grumbled. "A little human and his little lion.

"You think this is funny?" Spencer frowned. "You are going to destroy the digital world at this rate." He stepped forward slightly. "You going to tear this world apart completely and for what?!"

Machinedramon laughed. "You'll learn in time. Giga cannon!" He yelled out. The blast hit BanchoLeomon and sent him flying.

"BanchoLeomon!" Spencer felt relief as BanchoLeomon climbed out of a hole. He went charging back towards Machinedramon.

Spencer nodded and left BanchoLeomon to the fight and charged towards the machine. He began to tinker, trying to disassemble it or at least figure out what it was. Spencer glanced over to see the two still fighting… and Machinedramon seemed to have the upper hand.

Spencer looked at the machine, which was way larger than him. But he had spent enough time learning digicode so he was starting to decode.

Portal… He recognized some of the words there. Portal… A portal to where? He frowned and looked at the machine's screen. Portal… human… child? He frowned. Sky. That word stood out a lot. Sky…. He frowned. No there was another word written with it. Sora…. Sky and Sora. He frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Spencer!"

Spencer turned to see BanchoLeomon charging towards him. He felt the large digimon wrap his arms around Spencer and then kept running. "We were wrong." BanchoLeomon said as they ran. "He's a lot stronger than us…. I'm sorry Spencer… But I don't think we stand a chance against him."

If BanchoLeomon was scared that wasn't a good sign. "That machine… it's to open a portal… I think they plan to go to the human world… And there was another thing… A word… A word that was repeated over and over again…. Sky… Do you have any idea what it could mean?"

"No." BanchoLeomon frowned. "We'll have to tell the others."


	11. Chapter 11

"What are we going to do?" Thomas asked as they walked. Mira was silently leading the way. "Mira?"

She stopped and sighed. "I don't know." Mira sighed. "I guess we'll just have to work together." She started walking again.

"Mira, don't worry I'm sure we can do it." Her partner, Gabumon, said as he walked with her. "We have so much more help."

"Maybe." Mira sighed. "But I'm worried… Piedmon is one of the strongest of our opponents. I'm worried he might be out of our challenge ability… Even with the two of us."

"Don't worry." Thomas smiled. "I have the ability to get to Burst mode."

"Right." Mira sighed.

"Mira and I… We haven't been able to get that far. Truthfully we haven't been able to get past ultimate." Gabumon sighed. "I think that is what Mira is most worried about."

Mira sighed. "Piedmon isn't far from here… So we should be quiet."

"Mira." Thomas reached out and touched her shoulder. "If there is one thing I have learned over the years it is the bond between digimon and humans can accomplish the impossible."

Mira smiled but then continued to walk. A few minutes later they were poking their heads around a corner to see a large clearing. And laying up against a tree was Piedmon. He was asleep.

"We got lucky." Thomas looked at Mira, but she was still frowning. "Mira."

"Thomas this isn't lucky. He is out in the open… And he doesn't even care. That is not a good thing."

Thomas frowned. He understood that but after everything they had been through for so long there was no way he expect them to lose. "We can do it." He held up his digivice. "Let's go Gaomon."

"Sir yes sir." Gaomon smiled and Thomas felt relief and comfort from the old chant like comment Gaomon had always said. The digivice glowed and Gaomon digivolved to his mega form- MirageGaogamon. Thomas climbed onto his partner and they flew into the clearing. And Piedmon didn't move at all.

Thomas frowned. "Let's get him."

"Got it!" MirageGaogamon said. "Double Crescent Mirage!" The attack hit it's target creating a large dust cloud. "Did we get him?"

"I didn't see him move." Thomas said.

And then the smoke cleared, and Piedmon was still there, without a scratch on him. And he still looked like he was asleep.

"Wolf Claw!" A new digimon shot out and scratched at Piedmon. Piedmon's hand reached out and easily backhanded the digmon.

"WereGarurumon!" Mira went running out and rushed to her partner's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The wolf digimon got up. "He's not asleep."

"Not anymore." Piedmon answered. "And I was having such a nice dream."

"We're not going to continue and let you harm the digital world." Thomas and MirageGaogamon said together.

"Like that is how simple our plan is." Piedmon laughed. "Foolish weaklings." He held up his hand. "Trump Sword!"

Thomas felt MirageGaogamon protect him and then fly upwards. He spotted WereGarurumon with Mira on his back running around. "MirageGaogamon we need to draw Piedmon's attention away from Mira and WereGarurumon."

"Ending Snipe!" Electricity shot towards WereGarurumon who was doing his best to avoid the attacks.

"Howling Cannon!" MirageGaogamon's attack aimed towards Piedmon. Thomas grinned but froze as the attack was easily knocked aside. "Thomas this isn't working so well."

"Right." Thomas watched as his data stream grew and then he slammed his fist down. "BURST MODE!" His partner grew stronger.

"Thomas!" Mira called as Weregarurumon moved past him.

"We've got this!" Thomas called over.

Mira looked at him and smiled slightly. Weregarurumon jumped up avoiding another attack and MirageGaogamon went flying straight towards Piedmon. "Meteor Shackle!"

Piedmon held up his hand and frowned as he seemed to put in effort to knock the attack away. "You are really getting on my nerves! Trump Sword!" A gust of wind slammed into Thomas and MirageGaogamon. They went flying back a bit but MirageGaogamon was stronger. "Very well. Clown Trick!" A large sheet was thrown at them. And then Thomas was falling. Gaomon right next to him, back in his rookie form.

"Thomas!"

Weregarurumon and Mira came shooting towards them and caught Thomas and his partner.

"We've failed." Mira whispered. "Weregarurumon let's get out of here."

"Are you sure?" Weregarurumon asked as he dodged another attack. "Mira?"

"He's too strong. Thomas hang on." Mira said.

"Alright. Let's go back to base." Weregarurumon crouched low and then sprang forwards and away from Piedmon.

Thomas was impressed by his speed, but now he was worried. How could Piedmon have dedigivolved MirageGaogamon? And what were they going to do? He looked at Mira, she looked just as upset. "Don't worry, we're going to find a way to beat them."

Mira looked at him and smiled slightly. "Let's hope the others succeeded so we can all team up. I think that might be the only way."

Thomas nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Mira wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but she was jolted awake by a large crash. She sat up and flinched. A new bandage was wrapped around her side and she was back at the rebellion's base. "Gabumon?" She slowly got to her feet and left the tent. A large group of digimon were huttled around a group of fallen boxes.

"Hey." Mira walked towards them.

"Yes?!" A Gotsumon jumped.

"Are the other humans back?"

"Yes. They are in a meeting." The Gotsumon pointed.

"Thanks." Mira nodded and headed towards the meeting. She opened the flaps and found Thomas, Marcus, Sampson, Keenan, Spencer, Agumon, Gaomon, Biyomon, Falcomon, Lalamon, Bancholeomon, and Gabumon.

"Mira!" THomas was the first to move towards her. "How's your side feeling? It got reopened while WereGarurumon was carrying us away. You passed out."

Mira raised her hand. "Thanks, I'm fine. Where are the others?"

"Yoshi was hurt." lalamon said. "She's resting right now."

"Kristy and my Mom are looking after her." Marcus said. "We just finished going over how our missions went."

Mira glanced at all the faces. "No one succeeded did they?"

"No." Marcus sighed.

"We were horribly beat." Gabumon sighed. "Marcus and Agumon even got nearly drowned after their fight."

"We did gather some information." Spender said. "It seems like they are building something."

"Kristy also was able to get me to the Mega level!" Biyomon smiled.

Mira smiled at the pink digimon. "That's great."

"And still with two Megas we were unable to defeat any of our opponents." Thomas sighed.

"I'm more concerned with the machine." Spencer said. "From what I was able to figure out it said Portal, Sky, and Sora." He folded his arms over his chest. "I can't make heads or tails of it."

"So what do we do?" Mira asked.

No one answered. Instead both Marcus' and Agumon's stomachs growled. Everyone smiled.

"I think we need food." Kennan chuckled.

"We can talk about this later." Spencer nodded.

"I guess." Mira sighed. She turned and headed out of the tent. Gabumon ran up after her.

"Mira?" Her partner asked as he jogged to catch up and then fell into place next to her. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should rest."

"I've got work I need to do." Mira headed towards the part of the HQ where the young digimon rested. Gabumon instantly recognized where they were going and smiled slightly.

"MIRA!" Both stopped and turned to see Thomas and Gaomon running after them.

"What's up?" Mira asked. "If you want something to do feel free to ask Gaomon for directions. Now if you excuse me." She waved a hand.

"Hang on." Thomas reached out and caught her arm. "We need to talk. Mira."

"About what?" Mira stopped so he let go of her arm. "Also do you mind if we keep walking?" Thomas nodded and the two began to walk with their partners following them.

"Mira you need to take it easy. I took a look at your wound while I was stitching it up… You reopened it a couple times didn't you."

Mira frowned but kept walking. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Mira I'm a doctor, I recognize bad wounds when I see them. If you keep reopening your wound it's going to cause you problems. Mira please promise me you'll rest."

"Like I said earlier you don't need to worry about me." Mira sighed. "But thanks anyways." She stopped and held out her arm. "Hang on, Gabumon."

Gabumon smiled. "I'm ready."

"Go!" Mira and Gabumon took off running. A moment later they were being attacked by a storm of bubbles. The bubbles stopped though after Mira and Gabumon made it past the storm. "Not bad!" Mira called out. "You almost got me!"

"Mira!" Thomas came running towards her. He was frowning. Gaomon right behind him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Mira waved her hand at him. "This is normal." She chuckled. Before either of them could say anything else a storm of baby digimon came running out and practically tackled Mira. She just laughed as she hugged most of them. "Hey guys."

"How was your mission?" One of the babies asked. "Did you succeed?"

"Not really." Mira sighed. "But I made it back her safety so that is what matters." She hugged them tightly. "I've missed you guys." The babies all laughed but then stopped and stared at Thomas.

"Who's this guy?" One of the babies asked.

"This is Thomas." Mira said. "He's a member of the former DATS and a member of our team. Don't mind him, let's go now." She started walking.

"Mira!" Thomas frowned but quickly started to follow her. A moment later the group was led into what looked like a small valley with multiple buildings. And there was a large group of baby digimon.

"MIRA'S BACK!" The baby digimon yelled out and all rushed together towards her. Mira laughed as she crouched down and hugged the baby digimon. She started laughing and completely ignored Thomas as she tried to get each and every baby digimon.

"Mira!" A new digimon came walking towards them, a small red digimon came towards them. "You're back."

"Hey Elecmon." Mira said as she stood up and lifted a couple baby digimon in her arms. "Have I missed anything?"

Elecmon chuckled. "Nothing much. Come on, you can bring your friend as well. I've got a couple new eggs I'm sure you would love to see."

"Sounds good." Mira said as she set the digimon down. "Go play you guys. Come on Thomas."

"Um.. Okay…" He glanced down at the digimon as they rushed away laughing and then he followed Mira towards one of the buildings. A few minutes later they were in a room full of small nest like beds. Some of the beds had a digi egg in it.

"Hey guys." Mira said as she picked up one of the eggs and began to rock it.

"What is this place?" Thomas asked looking around.

"Primary Village. It's a special place in the digital world. Every digimon, even those dark ones, consider it precious and sacred. When a digimon dies it turns into a digi egg and finds it's way here. Elecmon and the others here take care of them until they are old enough to leave out into the digital world. If the village was to be destroyed the digital world could be thrown into completely chaos… At least that is what everyone has always theorized. That is why we are extra careful by being so close to the primary village. If we were to be attacked…" She turned silent.

"Then why not stay somewhere else?" Thomas asked as he too picked up a digi egg.

"Because I asked them to come here." Elecmon said calmly. "I needed help and Mira is the best helper I know… I lost some of my best helpers a while back because of the war… So I needed some new help, which of course Mira brought with her."

"You've been here before?" Thomas asked.

Mira just nodded as she hummed and rocked the egg. "I came here when I was just a little kid. I spent most of my time here." She gently placed the egg back down and then walked over to pick up the next egg. "This is a peaceful place so you don't need to worry about me anymore. I'll get plenty of rest here."

Thomas sighed. "Very well."

Elecmon chuckled. "Mira hasn't changed at all."

Mira just shrugged and went back to rocking her egg and humming.


	13. Chapter 13

"Can you grab that for me?" Mira called over to Thomas. She only pointed at a large shelf filled with blankets, pillows and random toys.

"What am I getting?" Thomas frowned as he tried to tell what she was point at. It was kind of hard to hear her already because of the crying baby digimon. Mira was rocking in one arm.

"The pacifier!"

Thomas looked over the shelf again and this time saw a pile of pacifiers tucked between two piles of blankets. "Oh." He grabbed a blue one and rushed over to her. She snatched it from his hand and plopped it into the baby's mouth in one quick fluid motion.

"There you go." She cooed to the baby. "It's okay. It's okay."

"I see you got him to calm down." Elecmon said as he, Gabumon and Gaomon walked in. They all carried bottles. Gabumon handed one over to Mira and then put the rest in the fridge with the other two digimon.

"Do you need help with that?" THomas asked as Elecmon pulled down blankets and pillows, using a step up ladder to reach.

"Thank you." Elecmon began tossing the blankets and pillows at Thomas. He easily caught them. "You can set them on that bench by the door. Do you mind putting them in piles?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Thomas." Mira was smiling. "Nap time runs a lot better when everyone is able to grab what they need in one go."

"Actually I learned that from Mira." Elecmon said settling down. "My life has gotten easier since I found Mira."

"You found her?" THomas asked sitting down next to Gabumon.

"Yes I did." Elecmon smiled. "I was out getting some food when I came across a little girl curled up under a tree, a baby digimon wrapped in her arms. She looked so weak and frail."

"And then he proceeded to try and kidnap Tsunomon from me." Mira chuckled.

"I thought she had hurt him." Elecmon chuckled. "But when she couldn't chase me but still tried to I realized I was wrong."

"I was six." Mira chuckled. "And very hungry. I wasn't losing my best friend too."

"So she's always pushed herself." Thomas whispered.

"Oh yes." Elecmon chuckled. "I remember once when a wall came crashing down on her."

"Oh I remember that!" Gabumon pipped in. "We had to fix the nursery wall after a really bad storm. It came down and almost smooshed her."

"And after we dug her out she went right back to work." Elecmon nodded.

Thomas looked over at Mira, she was blushing. "How old were you?"

"I was twelve, and it wasn't as bad as they make it sound. Nothing was broken, I just had some bruises."

"I guess." Thomas' eyes glanced to Mira's side. As far as he could tell she hadn't reopened the wound again, but he was glad at least right now she wasn't straining herself. "So you grew up here?"

"Yeah." Mira nodded. "Until I met Marcus and joined the rebellion."

"One of the saddest days of my life." Elecmon sighed. "I was very happy when three months ago the rebellion set up their base here."

"That was at Mira's suggestion." Gabumon laughed. "She missed you."

Elecmon laughed. "I expect no less from her. Ever since she joined the rebellion she's been a big player."

"I might be a big player but I also am not in charge…. When we move we move." She settled back in her own seat and closed her eyes. The baby digimon happily eating from the bottle. "If I had my way I would stay here permanently."

"But wouldn't that put the village in danger?" Thomas asked. The whole room went silent. Thomas watched as Mira began to fall asleep and he smiled. She needed her rest.


	14. Chapter 14

"So what do we do?" Spencer asking looking at all of them. The whole group sat in the planning tent.

Mira sat back in her seat and frowned watching everyone think. After an hour they still couldn't fully decide what they were going to do. She hadn't really talked, the others were doing enough of it. Spencer and Marcus wanted to leave the area and set up base somewhere new and stage a surprise attack on the generals. Yoshi wanted for them to separate into two groups and go an attack the generals again, two at a time. Thomas wanted for them to stay and plan for a longer time. Basically the last hour had been them all arguing over the plans.

"Mira." Gabumon whispered.

"I have a question." Mira spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her. "Do you all plan to stay here until we have defeated the generals? Or do you plan on going back to the other world and your lives there?"

"We will help!" Keenan said angrily. He seemed to think she was insulting him.

"Keenan is right, we don't plan on leaving." Yoshi said. "We all knew what we were getting into when we came here."

"We aren't leaving you Mira." Thomas said.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Mira stood up. "Can you stay here for a year? Two years?" She eyed each of them. "If we spend forever planning before we actually attack that will be the problem. At the same time our enemies are making moves. We can't just sit around and plan."

"Right!" Marcus grinned. "We need to act!" He slammed his fist into his palm. "I say we go out there and attack."

"How big is the army we have to help us?" Thomas asked.

"What are you planning Thomas?" Spencer asked.

"What if we create a situation for all the generals, or at least most of them gather together and we attack them with the army." He looked at each of them. "As a large group we take them down…. Though it will require us to move the base." He glanced at Mira.

I don't want to but… "I like that plan." Mira nodded. "The sooner we take down the generals the sooner the digital world will be at peace again." She looked at everyone and waited until everyone had nodded.

"So I guess the next part is planning what to do." Spencer looked down at a map of the digital world. "Any ideas."

"Here." Sampson pointed to a small valley. "Isn't this under Puppetmon's control?" He looked to Bancholeomon.

"Yes. So we know we can get Puppetmon, and Piedmon will probably come to his help if he thinks it won't be too much of a hassle."

"So we need to make the challenge dangerous for Puppetmon, but not too challenging so that Piedmon will come."

"Half of us attack Puppetmon." Yoshi said. "The rest wait in hiding. When Piedmon comes we come in and help. If we still need help then the army comes in."

"One of us will have to stay with the army then to give them commands of when to attack." Kristy said.

"Marcus and Spencer should lead the attack on Puppetmon." Mira smiled. We are finally getting somewhere.

"I'll go too." Kennan said. "I have experienced fighting Puppetmon."

"Then the rest of us are lying in wait." Kristy said.

"Yes, except Sampson." Thomas said. He looked at the former leader of DATS. "You and Kudamon have the best chance of providing guidance to the army when they need to attack."

Sampson nodded but it was Kudamon who spoke. "We will do our best to guide them and wait for the right moment to attack."

"Sounds good." Spencer laughed. "Sounds like we've finally got a plan."

Mira nodded. "This is good, but there is one last thing we need to discuss." Everyone looked at her. "When do we leave."

"As soon as possible." Marcus stood up.

"Alright." Mira nodded. "The we'd best get the army prepared." She nodded her head. "I'll go tell them." She headed out of the tent.

"Mira are you okay? You're injured still."

"I'll be fine. Besides by the time we actually get to the battle sight my injure will be completely healed."

"If you say so." Gabumon shook his head still. "But you can't blame me for worrying about you."

"I don't." Mira patted his head. "Come on, let's go tell Elecmon first." She smiled. "Might as well get the worst one over with first."

Gabumon laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Mira narrowed her eyes as she watched Puppetmon laugh. He was forcing two rookie digimon to fight each other. She tightened her hands into fists and felt Thomas rested a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him quickly and then looked back down at what would soon be a battlefield. She glanced down at where Marcus' group stood. Marcus looked up and she could see the familiar cocky grin on his face. She smiled. "And here we go." She nodded and they all tensed.

Marcus waved his hand to the others in his group. Agumon charged out. "Spitfire blast!"

Puppetmon jumped as the attack almost hit him. "Well look who it is." Puppetmon laughed. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Or course." Bancholeomon came storming out. "Flash Bantyo Punch."

He was followed by Falcomon. "Ninja blade."

Marcus charged out while Puppetmon battered away the attacks and slammed his fist into Puppetmon's face. Puppetmon went rolling away in a gasp and Marcus' fist lit up. "Alright!" Marcus yelled and slammed his fist on his digivice.

Mira looked away from the battle and glanced around at the others. "Keep an eye out for Piedmon, we don't want to play out cards before he shows up."

"We know." Kristy nodded, her eyes locked on the battle. Mira didn't blame the girl. Her dad, her brother, and Keenan (who she seemed to have a crush on) were down there fighting.

"They'll be fine." Yoshi whispered. "Don't worry."

Kristy nodded but she was still tense. Mira turned her eyes back to the battle. Marcus and the megas were alternating their attacks while Spencer and Keenan were helping the rookie digimon to escape. Mira looked away and back up at the sky. Still no sign of Piedmon. If he didn't show up and they destroyed Puppetmon they would still be good, but she worried that Piedmon had gone to get the others. If that was the case they would have problems.

"Mira." Thomas whispered.

She jerked her head to see Puppetmon walking onto the battlefield laughing. "Did you think you could just attack one of us and get away with it? Foolish humans. Trump Swords." His attack scattered the others away from Puppetmon.

"Now?" Kristy asked.

"Not yet." Mira and Thomas said together. "Give them a minute." Thomas continued. They all watched as Marcus and Shinegreymon charged at Piedmon while Bancholeomon and Ravemon charged Puppetmon.

"Yoshi, Kristy help Spencer and Keenan." Thomas said. "Mira and I will help Marcus, go."

They all sprang into action then. Mira slammed her own hand on her digivice allowing Gabumon to digivolve. Weregarurumon shot at Piedmon slamming into the mega and knocking him back. Mira glanced around the battlefield as the humans tried to stay out of the way, except Marcus. Though many of them moved as close as they could yelling out support. Mira instead rushed towards the area behind the battle, opposite where the army was. Then she slid out the small telescope from her pocket and scrambled up a tree. She pointed the telescope in each direction scanning the horizon. No sign of the other generals.

Mira glanced back at the battle. It looked like they were doing good. Puppetmon was leaking data and was on the defensive. He was in such bad shape that Rosemon had moved to help fight Piedmon. Mira scanned the horizon again and then nodded. She waved the telescope signaling the army. She watched as the large group of digimon came storming out towards Puppetmon and Piedmon.

She smiled as she watched. They might have been megas but they stood no chance against that many digimon. "When we work together it all works out and we will win." She watched as Puppetmon was turned to data, reverting to an egg. She slid back down the tree and by the time she got to where everyone was they were cheering and Piedmon was a digi egg as well. She walked over and patted the small eggs. "Get some rest." She hummed to the eggs. "Soon you will be able to be a good digimon someday."

"We did it!" Marcus waved his hands. "We really did it!"

"Yeah." Mira relaxed. "We did it." She looked over at everyone. "Two more generals to go."

"And then Beelzemon." Marcus whispered.


End file.
